


The Actress and The Mechanic

by itsjustmeg



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustmeg/pseuds/itsjustmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had landed the role of a life time, Princess Celestia. It was a huge surprise, not only to her but to everypony in the acting community. Many mares had auditioned for the role and many had assumed a Pegisi or Unicorn would have been chosen. Not and earth pony.</p><p>(Pre season one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Actress and The Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> I havent published anything in a while so please be kind ^^; This is the story of my MLP OCs that I hope to turn into a series. (see how I mention "hope") I have a history of not finishing things because I either loose interest in writing or I think no one likes it.
> 
> So comments to keep pushing me into writing are very welcomed :)
> 
> Now I hope that you enjoy the cheesy little story of my OCs Lockette and Sterling Ratchet and how they met and fell in love.
> 
> Picture of Lockette and Sterling Ratchet from the story: http://itsjustmeg.deviantart.com/art/MLP-Ms-Lockette-320904999

**The Actress and The Mechanic**

“Lockette! Darling!”

The earth mare paused in her step as she heard her name called. She had recently stepped out of her dressing room after changing out of costume. She had landed the role of a life time, Princess Celestia. It was a huge surprise, not only to her but to everypony in the acting community. Many mares had auditioned for the role and many had assumed a Pegisi or Unicorn would have been chosen. Not and earth pony.

But something in her audition had caught the eyes of the Opra’s director. But whatever it was, she didn’t know, for all she knew it could have been her naturally wavy mane.

“Oh… hello… Barron Hourglass… am I right?”

Lockette asked uncertainly. Many stallions had always tried to woo her since she had first taken her steps onto the stage. But most stallions had only an interest in her father’s locksmith company.

“Yes, that’s correct my dear.”

Barron said in a sing song voice as he approached her while flashing the most charming smile that he could muster.

“I just watched the dress rehearsal and would love to take you out to dinner.”

“Right now?”

She asked, a little taken back by his offer.

“Well why not?”

Barron asked as he stepped forward.

“I know this perfect little spot where the two of us can dine alone.”

“I-I’m sorry… but… you see…”

Lockette glanced around the hall where she currently was and noticed a white stallion with a grey mane wearing goggles that were perched just behind his horn.

“But Sterling Ratchet is escorting me home!”

The brown mare exclaimed as she tossed the unsuspecting stallion a pleading grin as he tossed her a confused look.

“Isnt that right Sterling?”

Lockette asked as the unicorn approached while Barron looked between the two of them questioningly.

“Um… Yeah…”

Sterling replied still confused as Barron blinked as Lockette’s grin grew. She joined his side not a moment latter as Barron coughed into his hoof.

“Well then… I wish you a pleasant evening then Ms. Lockette, good bye Sterling.”

Barron Hourglass said as he walked away from the pair. When Lockette noticed the stallion turn a corner she let out a held breath.

“Thank Celestia…”

She breathed as she finally relaxed.

“I’m sorry for putting you on the spot Sterling, I just didn’t know what else to do.”

The earth mare said finally as she looked at the unicorn next to her. He tossed her a crooked smile.

“Its okay. From what I gathered is that he made you uncomfortable?”

Sterling replied as Lockette let out another sight that seemed more like a huff.

“I just hate pushy stallions; they only have interest in my father’s locksmith company. I want somepony to fall in love with and spend the rest of my life with. Not a stallion who is only interested in bits.”

Lockette then blushed.

“Oh! I’m sorry I was rambling!”

She said as Sterling chuckled lightly. This caused her blush to deepen.

“Again, its alright.”

Sterling replied as he started to walk down the hall.

“Um… Where are you going?”

Lockette asked as she watched him from under her mane as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

“To get my saddle bags, I am walking you home remember Ms.Lockette.”

Sterling Ratchet said with a charming smile as he looked back at the earth mare. Lockette returned his smile shyly as she started to fallow him toward back stage.

…

“Here we are Ms. Lockette.”

The unicorn stallion stated as they arrived at the iron gate that kept her family’s home guarded from the intruders that walked the streets of Manehatten.

“Thank you Sterling, for everything this evening.”

The earth mare said as the unicorn smiled. His horn glowed with magic as he unlatched the iron gate and pushed it open.

“Again, it’s not a problem. If you like, I can walk you home again tomorrow after rehearsal.”

Sterling offered as Lockette smiled.

“I would like that, thank you…”

She said with a smile as she walked through the gate as the door to the house opened. Her father then stepped out onto the porch and sent Sterling a stern glare. Lockette flinched slightly at her father’s gaze and turned back to the Unicorn.

“Goodnight Sterling.”

She said as the Unicorn tossed her a smile before he closed the gate with his magic before turning away and heading back the way he had come. As Lockette walked up the front steps her father watched the unicorn with scrutiny until he could no longer see him.

“Who was that?”

The older stallion asked as his daughter walked passed him.

“A mechanic from Canterlot. He just walked me home is all.”

Lockette told him as her mother glanced up from the book she was reading.

“Oh darling, Canterlot?”

The older mare asked as she tilted her head to the side with a bit of interest.

“A mechanic, Heart Throb…”

Her father said as he shut the door with a slight slam as Lockette flinched.

“Oh Lockset…”

Heart Throb sighed as she set her book down next to her on the couch and then fluttered her wings as she stood.

“There is nothing wrong-“

“My daughter will not be associated with a mechanic.”

The earth stallion said as Lockette darted up the stairs toward the second story of the home.

“Lockette!”

Heart Throb called after her daughter before tossing her husband a glare.

“My father said the same thing about you… a Locksmith…”

Heart Throb huffed before she took to her wings and flew up to the stairs, leaving the brown earth stallion alone in the middle of the living room. She landed at the door to her daughter’s room and knocked on it softly.

“Lockette, darling, may I enter?”

She asked softly before pushing the door open. The pegisi found her daughter curled up on her bed with her face buried into her pillow.

“Are you alright dear?”

Heart Throb asked as she petted her daughter’s brown and pink main with her hoof gently.

“Sterling Ratchet was just walking me home… That’s all…”

She explained through a sniffle.

“I roped him into walking me home because Barron Hourglass had approached me again! I can’t stand that stallion… But when Sterling was walking by… I just didn’t know what else to do…”

Lockette cried into her pillow as Heart Throb draped a wing over her daughter in a comforting manner.

“Oh sweet heart… it’s a hard thing to be a star…”

Heart Throb said softly as she nuzzled her daughter.

…

“Oh! Princess Celestia!”

Sterling Ratchet Gave the Princess a brief bow as she approached him back stage. She tossed him an elegant smile as he stood and looked up to the Alicorn.

“Hello Sterling Ratchet. It looks as if you have made everything secure for tonight’s Performance.”

Celestia said as she looked up as the network of ropes and pully systems.

“Yes your Highness, I still have to do a few tweaks here and there but the performance should run smoothy.”

Sterling replied as the Princess nodded.

“I was right to send you Sterling to Manehatten, or else I’m sure the owners of this theater would have gone into a frenzy and an accident may have accrued.”

Celestia replied as she smiled as the unicorn stallion.

“But I have missed your presence in Canterlot Castle, the other Maintenance ponys can’t really compare to your skills…”

Sterling let out a bashful laugh as Lockette caught sight of him talking comfortably to the Princess. She took notice of his smile and the way his blue eyes sparkled as he laughed. She then noticed his glance. Her cheeks flushed deeply as they made eye contact briefly before she quickly dashed away.

Celestia glanced in the direction of the earth mare just as she saw her disappear behind a curtain.

“Who was that?”

The Princess asked as she fluttered her wings slightly, she wasn’t really supposed to be back stage, but she had missed Sterling Ratchet, he was a nice young Stallion with a lot of promise. And she had come to see the unicorn as a little brother.

“The was Lockette, the Leading Actress in the Opera.”

The Unicorn explained as Celestia smiled.

“I do look forward to her performance.”

The Alicron replied with a smile.

…

The opera ended with a standing ovation. Everypony bowed to the audience multiple times, their grins a sign that they were glad that their performance had been such a success.

Everything was a blur to Lockette until she was alone in her dressing room. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of roses that had been delivered to her while she had been on stage.

She walked over to her vanity and started to remove her makeup. She paused as she looked at her reflection as she wiped away the heavily applied white foundation to hide her naturally brown coat. She let out a sigh as she looked at the part of her face that was still white from the makeup.

“Sterling…”

She whispered before touching her hoof to the mirror. She had fallen in love with the unicorn stallion. He had been walking her home every night for the past week after rehearsal. They had talked about everything and nothing. They shared stories about their lives and even secrets. She was head over hoof for him. But did Sterling feel the same about her?

A knock sounded at the door to her dressing room that pulled her from her rambling thoughts.

“Come in.”

She called as she returned to removing her makeup. She saw her mother walk into the room with a wide smile.

“Oh! My darling! You were marvelous! Magnificent! Your lines! They were Regal! You swept the crowd away with-”

Heart Throb exclaimed as Lockette tossed her a sad smile as she looked at her through the mirror.

“Oh sweet heart, what is wrong?”

Heart Throb asked as she walked up to her daughter as she watched her pick up a hair brush and started to brush out her mane.

“Oh my… I know that look.”

Heart Throb started as she looked at Lockette through the mirror.

“Mother…”

“Oh my! My baby is in love! And by the looks of my dear it’s true love in fact!”

“Mom!”

Lockette nearly shouted as her mother chuckled curtly.

“So tell me, who is the stallion?”

Heart Throb asked as Lockette brushed her mane free from tangles.

“…Sterling Ratchet…”

“Ah… I see why you are upset now my little dear.”

Heart Throb said as she took the brush from her daughter and started to brush her main out for her.

“He is leaving for Canterlot in the morning mother… what should I do?”

Lockette asked as he looked at her mother through the looking glass.

“I can’t tell you what to do my dear heart… only your heart can.”

….

It was early morning as Lockette dashed down the streets of Manhatten toward the train station. She prayed to Celestia that she wasn’t too late as she rounded a street. The station came into her sights as she galloped as fast as she could. She skidded to a stop as she glanced around the station, weaving through the crowd as she searched for Sterling.

“All ABORD!”

The conductor shouted as the train whistled a shrill sound as steam puffed out from under the train.

“Oh no!”

Lockette exclaimed softly. What if Sterling was already on the train? What if his train already left? She may never see him again. She would end up living a life of regret with Barron Hourglass while Sterling was living his life with some other mare in Canterlot.

Tears pooled around her eyes as the thoughts of a future without Sterling Ratchet swam through her head.

“Ms. Lockette?”

The earth mare let out a gasp as she spun around; standing behind her was the white Stallion with a grey mane and blue eyes. His goggles hung around his neck and his saddle bags looked fully packed.

But Lockette couldn’t hold back her tears or her grateful smile at the sight of him.

“Sterling!”

She exclaimed as she darted toward him. She nuzzled him as he looked at her with surprise and tossed her a crooked smile.

“Why are you crying?”

He asked as he lifted his hoof to wipe a tear from her eyes.

“I-I thought I missed you… I need-no- I have to tell you something!”

Lockette said as she pushed herself away from the unicorn and looked him in the eyes

“Tell me what?”

Sterling asked as he looked at her concerned.

“I-I love you…”

Lockette told him as she looked him as the whistle blew again.

It felt like forever when Sterling Ratchet smiled a wide smile in reply to her confession.

“I Love you to Lockette…”

The Unicorn replied, the earth mare couldn’t contain herself as she nuzzled the white Stallion again, crying fresh tears. Sterling took this moment however to steal a kiss from Lockette.

The earth mare blinked in surprise but quickly returned the kiss before Sterling pulled away.

“Lockette… I will write you as soon as I return to Canterlot. And I promise I will do everything I can to come see you.”

Sterling told her before he kissed her again, a quick kiss this time, like he was sealing a promise. He then walked over to the train, flashed his ticket to the conductor and then boarded the train.

When Lockette watched him go, he shouted his promise to write her while happy tears streamed from her eyes.

**FIN**


End file.
